if you want me let me know
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"She sings Moon River with tears in her eyes and if he wasn't so awkward and she wasn't so Blair he thinks he'd probably wipe the tears off her cheeks with his fingertips." Dan and Blair and endless movies. Post Season Finale.


if you want me let me know;

##

The name on his phone says 'Serena' and it's not like she calls him everyday, but it's nothing to get weirded out about, so he answers calmly.

She talks to him for awhile, about her new job. He tells her he's excited for her, and he tries to sound enthusiastic, but there's only so much care he can put into his tone when he doesn't really...well, care.

Then she drops the bomb. "The wedding's off," she whispers like it's a secret. And Dan knows it's definitely not. Except to maybe him.

He doesn't really know what to say, and Serena probably knows that too, because she tells him it was great talking to him but she has to get back to work. He can't sputter out a goodbye because Blair Waldorf is single and moving back to New York City, and he really shouldn't care, he tells himself, but he does and they both know it.

##

The knock on his door is loud and highly unwelcome. It's ten and he's tired and it's dark and he's in the middle of brushing his teeth.

It's weird but he thinks he knows it's her before he opens the door.

She crinkles her nose in that way only she can do, and he takes the toothbrush hanging from his mouth into his left hand.

"Honestly Humphrey, you couldn't have the decency to clean yourself up a bit for company?" He should probably let her in, but she does it herself like he knew she would.

"Well, you can't blame me for not expecting this visit." She does a a full turn on her heels and looks at him, eyebrows raised. He sighs, trying to keep the small amount of toothpaste foam in his mouth, "Are you here for a reason Blair?"

The small smirk gracing her features disappears, and he thinks if he cocked his head and squinted, she'd look broken.

"I'm taking you up on that offer," he remembers and she _knows_ it, "what movie are we watching?" If this was anyone but Blair Waldorf, he knows, he would probably subtly kick them out the door and ask for a rain check. But this is Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf does not accept rain checks. (He doesn't think he'd ask her for one, even if she did.)

##

She comes over often now. If he stopped and thought about it he'd probably think it was actually kind of weird that Blair Waldorf is now frequently coming over to hang out with him but he doesn't stop and think about it so it feels natural when she does.

They mostly watch movies. Sometimes it's his pick but mostly it's hers and she's always forcing him to watch old classics like _Paris When It Sizzles _and _Meet Me In St. Louis_.

He watches _her_ though, mostly.

##

"Try it."

"No."

"Blair," he says sternly, giving her a look.

"Daniel," she mocks, "I refuse to eat something that has the word KRAFT on its container."

"We're not ordering takeout again Waldorf. You have to eat something."

"I'll eat when I get home, to my beautiful apartment in the Upper East Side, where a maid whom makes me expensive and delicious meals resides."

He sighs. She's really very stubborn, but he kind of already knew that.

"You have to take risks in life, Waldorf. Live a little," he encourages, shoving the steaming spoon towards her.

Blair rolls her eyes dramatically, "Oh please. I highly doubt not eating a spoon full of "Easy Mac" will bother me when I'm taking my last breaths."

"You never know..."

"Give me the damn spoon."

##

When they watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's _on a Sunday afternoon her eyes are wide and glowing as she stares at the screen and mouths the words softly to herself. She sings Moon River with tears in her eyes and if he wasn't so awkward and she wasn't so Blair he thinks he'd probably wipe the tears off her cheeks with his fingertips.

##

"Why did you call it off?" He asks before he can stop himself. Blair freezes, and when she turns to him he thinks he just ruined the last three weeks of his life. He doesn't know what possessed him to ask, but when it slips off his tongue he realizes it's been at the back of his mind since she showed up at his door the very first night.

Blair sighs harshly, but she doesn't leave, and Dan takes that as a victory.

"I wasn't... It's just that... I told myself it was because I still had... feelings for Chuck, that I called it off for him, but... I— I realized I called it off for me. It wasn't... I wasn't happy. I've always wanted to be royal, to be a princess, but when I got there... when I stepped into that palace and I looked around and couldn't find Lo— I was lonely.

"I missed New York and— and Bergdorfs and hailing taxi's and hell, I even missed you..." she whispers, "I missed who I was in the city. I wasn't the same Blair when I got there... I wasn't the person I wanted to be."

Dan kind of sits there like an idiot, gaping at Blair in shock. Like, he asked her the question but he didn't think he'd get such...an answer. Blair's blushing, which he won't mention.

She mumbles that she has to go and all but runs out of the apartment.

_"Eliza where the devil are my slippers?" _the screen says before Dan turns it off. _  
><em>

##

Someone knocks on his door at three in the morning. He's tired and it's late but he already knows who it is.

"I forgot something," she says quietly, and Dan nods. Her purse.

"Yeah, I tried calling to see if I could bring it to you but—" Dan doesn't finish his sentence though, because Blair Waldorf's lips are suddenly on his in the softest, most innocent kiss he's ever had.

She pulls back slowly, and she looks stuck in the middle of regret and longing and just...something Dan can't decipher.

He takes her hand, walks her to the couch, kisses her again.

Somewhere in the background, Paul tells Holly he loves her, but all Dan can focus on is the sweet taste of Blair's lips.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's _plays on with out Dan and Blair.

* * *

><p>an- so this is drabbly and i haven't written in a few months so i'm kind of rusty, but let me know what you think?<p> 


End file.
